Lola Lyon
Lola Lyon is a recurring character in Season 1 of ''Empire. ''She is the daughter of Olivia Lyon, the ex-wife of Jamal Lyon. Biography Season 1 Out, Damned Spot Lola's mother, Olivia, brings Lola to Empire and tells her to sing Jamal songs when she says that Lola loves all of his songs. She then mumbles a little part of it. Olivia then tells Jamal that Lola is his daughter. Our Dancing Days While Malcolm and Becky are trying to fix a stuck elevator, they open the doors to see Lola is on it alone with a suitcase and a stuffed animal. Security tells Cookie and Lucious that Lola is alone and Olivia is nowhere to be found. Lucious asks for the child and Cookie says it’s all his fault that she is gone. Malcom then tells Lucious that Becky has Lola safe. Becky is playing with Lola and coloring when Jamal shows up. He says hi to Lola then goes in his dad’s office. Later, Lola, who is being held by Becky, waves at her father who is performing the Money for Nothing remix with Hakeem. At Lucious' house the maid has Lola and she pets Hakeem’s hair and calls him pretty. Jamal takes her then hands her off to Cookie who cuddles her and says Jamal will get the hang of this. Lucious' then calls back the maid to take Lola but stops her and tells Lola that she is his little gangster. The Lyon's Roar While, Jamal is showing her how to hula hoop, Lola gives Jamal a sad expression and asks for her mommy. Jamal says she’ll be back but he’s here to protect her for now. She asks if he’ll protect her from the monsters. He tells her Lyons aren’t afraid to let the world hear them roar. He sings her The Lion Sleeps Tonight. He teaches her how to sing it with him and they bond more. Unto the Breach As Cookie is storming into Lucious' mansion to find Anika, Lola, playing with toys in the hallway, sees her walk by and says "Hi grandma." Cookie then asks her where her grandfather is before crashing his wedding plans. Sins of the Father In this episode, Lola tells Jamal about a “scary bird” that she had nightmares about. Trying to calm her, Jamal asks if she would want to live with him and she agrees. Later that night, Hakeem and Jamal sing to Lola, so that she would be able to fall asleep. Reg comes to Lucious' house and pulls a gun on Jamal, who deduces that Reg is the cause of Lola's nightmares due to his distinct crow tattoos. Reg then holds Cookie at gunpoint with the intention of murdering Jamal for impregnating Olivia. Lucious then comes clean that he is Lola's biological father, telling Reg that since Jamal was gay and was never interested in Olivia, he took advantage of that, which causes Reg to point the gun at Lucious. However, before he can pull the trigger, Malcolm shoots him the head and kills him. At the end of the episode, Olivia and Lola both leave to live a new life Season 2 Time Shall Unfold Thirsty Rawlings, the personal attorney and henchman of Lucious Lyon, travels to St. Louis, Missouri in order to confirm Lola's paternity. He does so by encountering Lola at a playground and plucking a strand of her hair out. It is then confirmed that Lola is neither Lucious nor Jamal's biological daughter. Personality Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lyons Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters